The present specification generally relates to systems and methods for moving pallets and, more specifically, to systems and methods for moving pallets throughout a warehouse.
Traditional warehouse facilities generally include a plurality of racks for storing goods. The racks can be separated by roads or aisles that provide access to the racks for loading or unloading goods from the racks. For example, a pair of racks can be separated by a road. The roads can be designed to accommodate forklift traffic. Accordingly, the road and the portion of the warehouse above the road cannot be utilized for storage. Moreover, the forklifts are frequently manually operated. Human operators can be prone to mistakes in material handling. In addition, manual operation can provide a direct payroll cost that can increase the cost to operate a warehouse.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for moving pallets to provide for efficient storage and retrieval of goods within a warehouse.